vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Van Nguyen
Van Nguyen is a character in the third season of ''The Originals''. He is a handsome, stubborn witch of Vietnamese descent who has always stayed out of coven politics. But when tragedy strikes, he finds himself inescapably drawn into the beginnings of a war. Van is a member of the Nguyen Family. He is a Versailles witch of the Ninth Ward Coven. He was elected as Regent, but the Ancestors refused him. History Season Three In You Hung the Moon, Van arrives finding the massacre of dead witches learning his mother, Kara, is among them and breaks down. Davina assures them protection if they follow her. During the funeral, Van is seen giving his respects to his dead mother. Davina tries to offer her sympathies, but Van tells her he knows she was responsible and vows to have her exposed and exiled. In The Axeman's Letter, He attempted to use a figure veritas on Davina, so it would make her confess her darkest truths, which in Van's case, Davina's role in the murder of his mother and the eleven other Versailles witches. After she tells him about Kara attacking her and she wanted a mutiny, but Davina doesn't want anymore casualties and Van asks if she thinks the covens are better off with you, which she says she does and that she has done things the old way, but they don't work. She tells him if he doesn't want peace, then he can go, but she asks him to stay so they can work things together and change things. Van stares at her for a long moment and turns, leaving the tomb without saying another word. In Out of the Easy, he finally gets justice for his mother as he exposes Davina with Vincent's help. He then gets her shunned from the covens and losing her access to ancestral magic. Personality Van seems to be a very outspoken person. He is very loyal to his loved ones like how he vowed to expose Davina for killing his mother. Physical Appearance Van is a young Asian male in his early 20's, with short black hair and brown eyes. He is seen wearing a black earring in his right ear and a necklace which bears the Versailles coven symbol. Powers and Abilities Van possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a witch. Weaknesses Van has the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Appearances Season 3 *''You Hung the Moon'' *''The Axeman's Letter'' *''Out of the Easy'' *''Savior'' (Mentioned) Name Van is of Vietnamese origin. Vân (雲) means “cloud” in Vietnamese and Văn (文) means “knowledge, culture” in Sino-Vietnamese (Chinese.) Nguyễn is a common Vietnamese surname and means "loyalty for the savior". Trivia * Van's actor, Lawrence Kao, revealed Van's surname was Nguyen on social media. * He's the first major witch character of Asian/Vietnamese descent to appear. References Gallery TO302_1779Van.jpg TO302_2654Van-Davina.jpg Normal_TO305_2312Ven.jpg Normal_TO305_2335Ven.jpg Normal_TO305_2776Van.jpg Normal_TO305_2781HaleyJacksonVan.jpg Normal_TO305_2786JacksonVan.jpg Normal_TO307_1739Van.jpg Normal_TO307_1976Van.jpg Normal_TO307_1994DavinaVinVan.jpg Normal_TO307_2366DavinaVinVan.jpg Van bts stunts.png Van.jpg See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:New Orleans Coven Category:Nguyen Family